1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for enabling an automated Category A approach and landing maneuver as well as a method of using the system to perform such a maneuver. More specifically, the present invention relates.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-engine helicopters operating under Federal Aviation Regulation (FAR) Sections 29.77, 29.79, 29.81 and 29.85 have requirements that define Landing Decision Points (LDP), Landings, Landing Distances and Balked Landings which must be met prior to certifying an aircraft for Category A operations.
Flying a Category A approach and landing is a three dimensional problem requiring a pilot to fly an angle of glide slope in accord with specific airspeed gates and deceleration requirements, define a landing decision point LDP, and land on a point in space, typically a raised heliport.
At present, such a maneuver is performed by establishing a sight picture at a specific airspeed and altitude, flying an angle of glide slope with the specific airspeed gates and deceleration requirements, defining an LDP, arriving at the LDP at a predefined altitude and airspeed and landing on the raised heliport.
If an engine is lost during the approach, the pilot needs to recognize the failure and react by either performing a balked landing (go around) or continuing the landing (required if failure occurs beyond the LDP).
On current helicopters, the pilot establishes the sight picture (angle of glide slope) and starts the deceleration. In addition, he determines where in space the LDP is located (airspeed and altitude) and, upon arriving at the LDP, decides whether to continue the approach to landing or conduct a balked landing. In the case of an engine failure, if the aircraft is before or at the LDP the pilot would decide to continue or to perform a balked landing. If the aircraft is below the LDP the pilot must continue to landing.
Under optimal conditions, the requirements and demands placed upon a pilot performing such an approach and landing are substantial. In the event of an engine failure, the split second requirements of a pilots decision making process can increase the difficulty of such an approach. It would be preferable to offload as many of the requirements of an approach to a system external to the pilot which would allow the pilot to focus his attention on a reduced set of mission critical data. The advent of coupled flight controls/directors and Global Positioning Systems (GPS) make possible the real time acquisition of data important to landing an aircraft as well as the ability to act upon such data in an automated fashion.
What it needed therefore is an automated system and method for utilizing such a system to perform Category A approach and landing maneuvers. Such a system and method would ideally allow the pilot to monitor an automated approach intervening only as his expertise is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby an aircraft may conduct a landing and approach in an automated manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for enabling the automated performance of a landing and approach.
In accordance with the present invention a method for automating a landing maneuver for an aircraft, comprises the steps of generating a Category A approach profile comprising an initial approach fix (IAF), a flight path, a landing decision point, a balked landing route, a pre-landing point, and a landing point, engaging an automated approach system to access the approach profile, activating a deadman switch to output a pilot monitor status, receiving periodic position data of the aircraft, comparing the position data to the approach profile to compute a plurality of deviations each time the position data is received, outputting the plurality of deviations to a display, converting the plurality of deviations into a plurality of control commands, and maneuvering the aircraft in response to the control commands along the flight path.
In accordance with the present invention a system for enabling a landing maneuver comprises a positioning system for determining a position of an aircraft and outputting the location as position data, a flight management system (FMS) capable of accessing or computing an approach profile, receiving as input the position data, comparing the position data to the approach profile to compute deviation data and outputting the deviation data, a deadman switch capable of outputting a status signal, an automatic flight control system/flight director (AFCS/FD) receiving as input the status signal and the deviation data and outputting control commands, at least one trim servo for receving the control commands and responding so as to alter the speed and direction of the aircraft, and a pilot display receiving as input the deviation data.
In accordance with the present invention a method for simulating an automated a landing maneuver for an aircraft, comprises the steps of generating an approach profile comprising an initial approach fix (IAF), a flight path, a landing decision point, a pre-landing point, and a landing point, engaging an automated approach system to access the approach profile, receiving periodic simulated position data of the aircraft, comparing the position data to the approach profile to compute a plurality of deviations each time the position data is received, outputting the plurality of deviations to a display, converting the plurality of deviations into a plurality of control commands, and configuring a display of a flight simulator in response to the control commands.